A Knock at the Door
by DrendeSalkash
Summary: After a long day's work Danny hears an incessant knocking at the door. when he sees them run away he chases, only to find out it's.....find out by reading
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and there was a knock on the door. Danny Fenton was currently undressing in his room after a long day of ghost fighting and he was tired, but his lack of clothing wouldn't allow him to answer it. "Mom, dad, someone's at the door!" he yelled in hopes that he could rest sooner. the knocking persisted. An exasperated sigh left him as he put his clothes back on as he headed downstairs towards the door. 'Mom and dad must be down in the lab,' he thought as reached the bottom of the stairs.

He was about to open the door when he noticed that the knocking had stopped. Intrigued now by the lack of noise he opened the door only to see a shrouded figure turning the corner into an alley. "Hey wait a second," he yelled as he gave chase. He turned down the alley as the other person reached the end and turned. He followed the person, twisting and turning down alleys and roads until he finally cornered the person.

"Alright, now that you're done running away after rudely knocking on my front door for all you were worth, I wanna know why you were knocking in the first place," he growled as he approached the figure. He was maybe 3 or 4 feet before he noticed that the person was crying. He studied the person a moment, now noticing that they wore black pants and a black hoody. He felt guilty for making them cry so he tried to soothe them. "Look, I'm sorrry for being harsh, it's just Im tired and cranky after a long day's work. In case you didn't notice the sign outside me and my folks are ghost hunters, and this is the most haunted town in the world."

This statement just seemed to make the person sob harder, shaking the hood loose. Needless to say when Danny saw who was under it he was shocked.

"Sam?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Drendesalkash: ok, so you've proly guessed i've got a laptop now so more updates all around. and yes, there will be a timeline established later on in the story, just bear with me please.

* * *

"Sam, oh my god it's you!" Danny yelled as he wrapped his arms around the young woman. "What happened to you? Where have you been? Let's get you back to my place and get you cleaned up," he said as he helped her to her feet. She leaned against him for support as they made their way back through the streets to FentonWorks. All the while they walked he whispered comforting words to her as the sobbing lessened until the familiar sign came into view.

"Mom, Dad! Get the spare bedroom ready," he yelled as he kicked in the front door. They came up from the lab and saw Danny escort Sam into the kitchen. "Sam!" Maddie yelled as she went into Mom-mode and started making sure she was alright. Sam, upon inspection, appeared to be lacking sleep as there were bags under her eyes. She was obviously malnourished as her ribs could be seen through her shirt. She was dirty and bruised but from what was indiscernible at the moment. Danny looked away as Maddie checked other places that weren't appropriate for him to look at.

Meanwhile Jack started a making hot cocoa for everybody. After finishing he set about to make sure the extra bedroom, which used to be Jazz's, was ready. He didn't want to think about what the girl has been through because she looked like she had been through seven different kinds of hell. He shuddered at the thought.

Back in the kitchen Danny finished making the cocoa his dad started and passed it around. Sam had been quiet for the last few minutes, the tears no longer able to come as she had used them all up. Danny sat down next to her and helped her bring the mug to her lips. She relaxed into him as she sipped the warm liquid. For the first time in years she felt almost safe.

After sitting like this for what seemed like hours but was in fact just moments Jack came back downstairs and sat with them. They sat like this before the silence became too much for Danny. "Sam, what happened to you?" he asked, the concern evident in his tone and the look in his eyes. She looked about ready to answer when she was stopped by Maddie.

"Danny, maybe it would be better if we let her rest first. She's exhausted and will need to see a doctor later to check for any other problems," she said. Danny looked at Sam and just couldn't say anything. He knew his mother was right as he wrapped his arms around Sam and helped her up. He led her into the room and helped into bed, tucking her in before moving towards the door. He looked back and saw she was already asleep, a troubled look on her face. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he saw her like this. It hurt to know that there was nothing he could do to ease the pain she felt, not until he knew why she was in pain. He closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen he looked between his mom and dad before picking up the phone on the wall and dialing the familiar number of Tucker Foley.

"Tucker Foley speaking how may I help you?" said the techno wizard.

"Tuck, it's me, Danny. I-I have some news man," Danny said, his voice wavering a bit. Tucker picked up on it immediately.

"What's up man? Something wrong?"

"No. It-It's Sam. She's home."

The phone dropping could be heard on Danny's end of the line.

* * *

A/N: so i know where i wanna go with this story now and i hope im getting better at writing DP, since it's not really my forte, but you know how it goes. so, give me feedback if ya want, if not, well im gonna end this story when i feel it's finished either way so bleh.


	3. Chapter 3

ok, here's the 3rd chapter. hope it clears up some left out info

* * *

After hearing the phone drop on the other line Danny hung up. He knew Tucker wouldn't be on the other line after that as he would be making his way over to FentonWorks. He looked towards his parents before making his way outside to the front steps. He sat down and looked at the starry sky, remembering the day that he found out Sam had disappeared. Her parents hadn't even had the decency to let her two best friends know until 3 days after they had found out themselves. He was so angry that he went ghost and started releasing his anger on the nearest entity with ectoplasm; Technus never stood a chance. Danny sat like this until Tucker showed up.

"Danny, how is she?" what the first thing he asked when saw him.

"She's messed up bad. She's exhausted, malnourished, and god knows what else. She's resting right now, but I think it'll be awhile before mom lets us see her," he said giving a status report on their female friend. "Mentally though, we don't know. We wanted to let her rest before she told us what's happened since she left."

"Does it look that bad?" Tucker asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, yeah it does Tuck. And it hurts to see her like this. I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Danny said. The tears started welling up in his eyes, only noticeable because of the streetlights. He wiped them away slowly, trying to keep the sobs from coming.

Tucker saw this and remembered how badly he himself had felt. He had loved technology so much before that people called him a techno-geek. After Sam had disappeared he went so far into technology trying to find her and to ease the pain in any way his parents called an intervention. It had worked to some degree, but not much. they had all agreed on a compromise in the end that Tucker had to at least spend 2 hours a day away from any electronics device that could connect to the Internet or another such device. Needless to say almost the entire house had been taken away.

"Six years Tuck," Danny said ending their moment of quiet. "She's been gone six years, and it hurt now more than it did back then. Why does love hurt so much for heroes like us? Even in the comic books the hero gets hurt by love more than anything."

Oddly enough this conversation was not new to the two. Tucker answered now as he always has. "Because Danny, heroes like us have too much going on all at once. We have to save the world, and, sometimes, it's all that's meant for us. Sometimes it's different. Sometimes the hero gets everything he deserves. When the hero's love leaves, for whatever reason it's too complicated for the hero to understand at that time."

"But we were barely starting out our junior year in high school! We were doing so good in our relationship, so why wouldn't she tell me why she had to leave before she left! Doesn't the girl always tell why she's leaving the hero before actually leaving?" Danny yelled. The anger he had built up over the years finally coming to the surface. Tucker understood though. He would have felt the same way and he knew it.

"I don't know why Danny, but we will. We just have to wait a little bit longer that's all. I mean, Sam's back and we won't ever let her go without us knowing again!" Tucker told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. It took only moments for this to truly sink in on the young man. The look on his face when he finally realized that Sam was back in his life for good could have outshone a million suns.

"Sam's really back Tuck," he said as he hugged his best friend. "She's back, and it doesn't matter what trouble she might be in, she's back. That's all that matters."

"I don't think you were even this happy after you two started going out after the Disasteroid incident," Tucker mumbled as he hugged back.

* * *

A/N:yup, that's the 3rd chapter. it started out quite not like i wanted it too and only progressed downwards from there. but after listening to some music it felt better when i went through and reread it. dunno, music makes everything better, lol. well, soon(hopefully next chappie) we'll find out why Sam left and then came back. look forward to it, i know i will


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark. Too dark. The inky blackness suffocated her as she ran with the young child in her arms. How he had found her was not something she wanted to contemplate right now, only escape. Stumbling over unseen obstacles that felt like fallen trees and shrubs, she made her way towards some distant and remote location that could provide the feeling of safety needed only it was too far and her pursuer was too persistent. She could hear him cackle somewhere behind her, taunting her with his laughter and words.

"You cannot hide from me woman. It is too late to hide. You will be caught and he will be taken from you. My employer desprately wants him and I always deliver," said the pursuer. "And besides, it was not an easy deal tracking you down!"

She came to a clearing in the woods. If he caught up with her here she was finished. She needed to hurry. She needed _him _right now more than ever, but she hadn't seen him in years. She doubted he would even want to talk to her right now anyways. All this made its way through her head as she ran across the clearing, trying not to wake the sleeping child in her arms. She had almost made it when she felt the bola wrap around her ankles and drag her down. She twisted so as to not land on the boy.

"Ha, I knew you'd try to make it across. You humans are all alike when you're frightened," said the pursuer as he slowly drifted in from the side of the clearing. He gleamed in the darkness somehow making him seem more imposing.

"Why are you after us?" she asked as she tightened her grip on the boy.

"I was paid to come after you. It mattered little to me why I was paid, just that I was paid," he said.

"But why us? Why now? And who would want us anyways? Tell me Skulker!" she demanded. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. It seems I was wrong. It's because of _him_. It seems it's always because of him," said the ghost hunter. "As for who would want you, no one. No one wants you. Not even your precious ghost-child. It's the boy he wants now. With the boy, HE will come for sure." Skulker grabbed the sleeping child and pulled him from her grasp, laughing evilly as he did so.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she reached for him, missing only inches. "NOOOOOOO.....!"

* * *

"NOOOO!" she cried as she sat up, shaking and sweating profusely. The last remnants of the nightmare still lingering in her mind. She looked around the room, finally realizing she was awake. She couldn't stop the tears flowing though. Why? Why couldn't she have what she wanted: a normal life?

"Sam, honey, what's wrong? We heard a scream," said Maddie as she opened the door. She flipped on the light and saw Sam was crying. She sat down next to the young woman and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay Sam. It was only a nightmare. Whatever it is isn't going to bother you again," she whispered soothingly in Sam's ear. This only made her cry harder.

"Th-that's the pro-problem Mrs. Fenton. My nightmare is real..."

* * *

Danny glided around town looking for any ghost troubles. It was a lot easier than it used to be since the Disasteroid years back. There were still some ghosts who found it funny to mess with the ghost boy, although not many irked him enough to make him truly angry. They knew what he had done to Technus and did not want it to happen to them. Whenever they fought him they always avoided that subject. Danny was secretly glad for this because he had felt so bad about what he did to Technus he personally apologized to the spectre later on. Although still enemies they never did fight physically again, instead only debating on topics to decide who would win and of course Danny always won.

He was on his second patrol through town when his ghost sense went off. Looking around he saw it was Ember raiding a local record store. He hadn't seen her in months and wondered what she could be up to. He flew down and threw up his shield just as she blasted some energy waves towards a group of bystanders. "You know that's not nice of you to force people to listen to bad music Ember!" he yelled.

"What would you know Tonedeaf?" she asked as she blasted more at him.

"More than you McLame!" as he dispersed his shield and flew at her. He launched a few balls of ectoplasm at her as he got closer. She dodged them and blasted him back with a quick riff of ectowaves knocking him into a wall. He stood up, barely phased by the blast. Why are you here Ember? I haven't had to fight you for months so why now?"

"Why should I tell you lamebrain?" she asked as she cranked up the vloume on her guitar.

"Because if you don't I'm not gonna hold back. I'll finish this quickly so i can get on my merry way," he told her, charging energy into his fists. She noted the serious look in his eyes and decided to give in.

"It's because Skulker brought home some skin-bag kid a few days ago. Can't stand the kid crying for his mommy so I decided to bail for a few days and get some fresh air. Satisfied now?" she told him matter-of-factly.

"Why would Skulker kidnap a human kid? That's not like him," Danny wondered as he dispersed the energy forming at his hands.

"I don't know. Didn't stick around long enough to ask him either. But now that I think about it, he did look kinda familiar. Maybe a fan or something," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways, I'm outta here. Not much fun to be had now that you're here," she said as she floated away.

Danny looked around for a bit to assess the total damage and, seeing as it wasn't much, flew away.

* * *

"...And that's when I came here," Sam said as she finished the tale. Maddie looked utterly dumbfounded. How could she have not known? It was disturbing to find out in such a way, but that's not what bothered her the most. It was the fact that she couldn't see it coming that really made her worried. She'd have to wait until Danny got back to sort everything out and make a plan because frankly, she couldn't understand why Danny hadn't told her about him and Sam. Maybe he was just too embarrassed to discuss it with his mom? She didn't want to think about it right now.

"Mrs. Fenton, what am I going to do?" Sam asked. She looked like a frightened child.

Maddie thought it over for a few moments before answering. "Well, Sam, I believe after what all you've been through it's only right that you call me Mom from now on," she said, a small smile on her face that touched even her eyes. Sam looked a bit horrified at this. "But M-Mrs. Fenton that's.."

"No but's. That's an order," She said interrupting her. "As for the rest, we're going to have to wait until Danny gets back from patrol before we can come up with anything. That means you're going to tell him everything you've told me," she said continuing. Sam looked about to interrupt her but she stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. "You're going to have to tell him everything sooner or later Sam and if he finds out from someone else it's only going to hurt worse." Sam sighed at hearing this but could only agree. "Now you lay back down and get some more rest. You still look exhausted and after having a nightmare like that it can only be good to get some rest." Sam nodded and lay back down, scooting closer to the pillows. Maddie got up and made for the door when Sam sat up and asked her a question she never thought she'd hear.

"Mrs. Fent.....Mom, could you hold me until I fall asleep. Just in case the nightmares come back?"

Maddie looked at the young woman who looked every bit like a frightened little girl and smiled. "Sure dear. Sure..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about thhe mishap there folks. it seems that when i had last checked out this document it didn't save so i had to go back and fix it a little. there will be a chapter 5, which im working on as we, well I, speak and hopefully will be out later today. afterwards, it might be about another week before i get one up again, cause well, let's face it, imma be playing Halo3: ODST, lol


	5. Chapter 5

well, here's chapter 5. to all those who've at least looked at my story, thanks. even thought this is no where close to the end i thought'd be good to thank everybody, lol

* * *

Danny numbly walked in the front door. He was just too tired to phase through it. Not long after his run in with Ember he had had to fight three unknown ghosts at once. It was by sheer luck he had won too. If it hadn't been for a random ghost portal opening up behind them he wouldn't have won at all. He just wanted to sleep, but he had to let his dad know that Skulker had kidnapped a human child and plan a rescue op later. He found him in the basement.

"Hey, dad, we need to go into the Ghost Zone sometime in the next few hours. Skulker's kidnapped a human kid for some reason, and we'll need to get him soon," Danny yelled to his dad.

"What was that son?" Jack asked yelling back. Jack had a welder going full blast working on some new invention so it was hard to hear. Danny motioned for him to turn off the tool so he could speak normally.

"I said we need to rescue a kid from Skulker. He's kidnapped some human kid and we need to get him. I'll tell mom when I get upstairs, but I'm gonna let you two handle the details of how. I'm just exhausted," he said. His movements appeared very sluggish, his exhaustion evident in his screaming muscles at every tiny movement. Jack only nodded and went back to work leaving Danny to get his rest. Danny turned and left the lab, bypassing the living room and going straight upstairs. He stopped at Sam's room.

'Maybe I should check in on her,' he thought as he reached for the knob, but was stopped when the door opened and came face to face with his mom.

"Danny!" she started, surprised that he was there. She stepped out and shut the door before turning her gaze on her son.

"How's she doing mom?" Danny asked after the door shut. He kept his voice down just in case.

"She's doing better. Actually getting real sleep seems to be helping lots. She'll still have to get checked out by a doctor though," she said. Danny's facial expression then went from concerned to worried. This shift didn't go unnoticed by Maddie though. "Don't worry Danny. It's only a minor precaution. We'll call and see if they can't send someone down here to make a house call."

Danny's face lightened at this statement. "Thanks mom. That helps a lot," he said as he hugged her. They were interrupted by him yawning. He laughed a little. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Go and get some rest dear. You need it after a long day. I doubt you got any sleep last night. Not that I don't blame you. I would have stayed up all night worrying about her too if I were in your shoes," Maddie said and gave Danny a good night kiss on the forehead.

"Am I really that obvious?" he asked faking an indignant tone. She chuckled.

"Only to your family and friends dear. Now go sleep!" she told him.

"No need to tell me twice!" he said. His mood was lighter as he went into his room. She smiled and turned to make her way downstairs when Danny called out to her.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you mom. We gotta go into the Ghost Zone tomorrow," he said sticking his head out of his room.

She turned her head. "What for sweety?"

"I ran into Ember today. She said she was out having fun because Skulker kidnapped a human child. I told dad about it, and I figured I'd let you two set up a rescue plan while I sleep," he told her. He never noticed her face turning paler.

"Did she know the kid's name?" she asked him. She already knew though.

"No, just that it was some human kid. She said she didn't stick around for much longer," he said. He yawned deeply again. "Well, just let me know what the plan is when I wake up. Good night mom."

"Good night son," she said distantly. When his door clicked shut she went downstairs to tell Jack everything while thinking only one thing: Sam needs to tell Danny everything before they make a move.

* * *

A/N: well, here it is, number five. if anyone actually looked at my "new" author note on chapter 4 you'd see i said today would be a new chapter day. this might be the last for about a week though since imma be playing my thumbs off on Halo3: ODST so enjoy. also, a slight giveaway as to what the next chapter's going to contain: Sam FINALLY tells Danny everything. imma try to make it around 2000 words, but dont quote me on that. cya next time


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. it's not as long as I had hoped, but I like it. hope you do 2

* * *

It was morning when she woke up. The clock showed it was 8:34 in the morning and the smell of pancakes, sausages, and eggs could be smelled cooking. Her mouth watered as she sat up slowly and looked around. The curtains were still drawn to keep the light out, but it wasn't hard to adjust to it. She crawled out from under the covers slowly and placed her feet on the floor. She shivered a little at the touch of the cold floor, looking around for some slippers. She gave up after a moment before making her way towards the door. The smell of breakfast became stronger after she opened the door. It wasn't too hard to follow the smell to the kitchen, or follow the sound for that matter. It sounded like thirty people were in there.

"And that's when I'll put the Specter Deflector on him. Afterwards, you can go all out. But it's important you distract Skulker before we attempt to even try to get to him," Maddie said as she poured syrup on her pancake.

Sam's heart skipped a beat. Had Maddie told him? How much did she tell him if anything at all? Her hands started shaking nervously.

"Yeah, but it's not like him just to kidnap someones kid. His parents must be important people in politics or something. That or they must be loaded. Why else would he kidnap him?" Danny pointed out. Relief washed over Sam's face as she realized Danny didn't know.

"Don't worry about why right now Danny. Just worry about getting the boy to safety first. Try to figure out the reason why later," said a second female voice. 'That must be Jazz,' Sam though as she moved into the kitchen. She looked pretty much the same except her hair was not as long. It was Jazz who first noticed Sam.

"Sam!" she said as she stood up and embraced her. "It's so good to see you after all this time!"

"It's good to see you to Jazz," she said managing a weak smile. She sat down as Maddie placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. The silence that followed made her uncomfortable as she savored the maple taste of the syrup and sweet softness of pancake. Overwhelmed by the conflicting feelings, she stopped halfway through the pancake. Placing the utensils down, she slumped in the chair and bowed her head, trying to cover her face.

"What's up Sam?" Danny asked. The tension in the room didn't go unnoticed by him either, and though he knew he was helping create it he couldn't stop himself from asking what the matter was.

"It's just all so much," she said. Her voice was quivering, like she was on the verge of crying. This was confirmed by the fact that when she faced them again she had tears welling up in her eyes. "It's just all so much. I just wanted him to be away from anything like this."

Danny got out of his chair and kneeled next to Sam placing an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him crying a little harder. Oh how she had dreamed to be held like this by him in other times.

"Who are you talking about Sam? Who'd you try to keep away from what?" he asked her. He needed to know. This was the answer to everything!

She sat up straight blinking tears out of her eyes and looked into those blue orbs she had lost herself in years ago. "Ghosts Danny. I wanted to keep him away from ghosts," she told him.

"But who is he?" Danny asked again.

"His name's Michael," she said barely above a whisper. Danny's heart dropped.

"Who's Michael?" he asked slightly dejected. He tried to hide the pain in his voice.

"He's our son Danny," she said dropping her gaze. She didn't want him to see the shame and guilt in her eyes.

* * *

A/N:This chapter is dedicated to **_Morgan the Faerie Queen_**. She read m previous story and guessed the song write, so she gets a mention. right in the middle of the chapter so people can read it. hope this is satisfactory Morgan!

* * *

Danny was shocked. He couldn't believe what she just said. Their son? How? "But that's impossible! How? When? I mean, there was the one time, but we were safe! It doesn't make any sense..." he said. He fell backwards onto his rear and brought a hand to his head. He could hardly contemplate the news he just got.

Sam kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. This seemed to bring him out of his stupor as he looked at her.

"I have a son," he said barely above a whisper. "I have a son," he said again only louder. A smile graced his lips and he leapt up happily. "I have a son!"

Sam started smiling herself as she sat back down in the chair.. She had run the scene in her head many times, but it was better than she could have imagined. That's what she felt until he stopped suddenly and knelt next to her again.

"Why didn't you tell me before you left Sam? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Didn't you trust me?" he asked her, another pained look on his face.

"I don't know," she said. "I was scared I guess. I mean, I was sixteen, barely starting my junior year in high school, and I was pregnant. I just panicked."

"But what about us? I would have wanted to be there, to help raise him. Why run?" he questioned.

"I didn't want him to be a target. I was going to tell you a few days after I found out, but I knew there were too many ghosts who would use the fact you had a son against you. I couldn't live with myself if I knew he got hurt because he just happened to be your son, so I ran. I cleaned out my bank account and ran," she explained, tears welling up. "I'm sorry Danny. I should have told you."

He hugged the sobbing woman. "Shh, it's gonna be ok. I'm going to get him back. If it's the last thing I do, I'll save him. I'll save my son."

Jazz, Maddie, and Jack joined in on the hug. "We'll help get him back, Danny," said Jack. "After all, it's what family does: help each other."

* * *

"So tell me why I had to kidnap a human child," Skulker demanded. He looked at the shadowy figure of his employer.

"Take a look at the child Skulker. You know he is the girls' son. It takes a more than just a woman to make a child. This child has to have a father," said the figure. Skulker looked hard at the child asleep on the bed. When he finally realized the significance of this line of thinking his boss smiled. "I see you finally understand. Yes, he is Danny Phantom's son. And we're going to use him to finally get that brat."

"You are truly diabolical Plasmius," he laughed.

Vlad grinned evilly. "Yes, yes I am," he said. They laughed as they plotted the downfall of Danny Phantom.

'I've got to tell the squirt' though Ember as she floated away, leaving the two unaware that she had eavesdropped.

* * *

A/N: and that's the chapter. I had a hard time deciding who I wanted the overall villain to be, but after much debate decided it was going to be Vlad Plasmius. I have plans on how too. but whatever. reviews are appreciated, views are as well. also, favorites, alerts, and just about anything else is liked too. except flames. i don't like them. no seriously, i've got the burns to prove it, lol


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the new chapter. Dedicated to my dear friend **_Shaina_**. also a shout out to some reviewers and such, like Super-Berry;thanks for the critique. also to starr1095 who really seemed to like my story thus far; hope i don't disappoint you in the future!

Also i'm inserting a shameless plug for Evil Long Penname Having Individual End's story **Indelible Scars**, it's a very different story to what most are like, and i hope you give it a chance.

* * *

Sam looked around as they prepared to go to the Ghost Zone. It was only last minute preparations, such as fueling up the Specter Speeder, or making sure the Specter Deflectors were fully charged. It was like they were going to war, and in truth, to her at least, they were. Comparing her to a mother bear trying to protect its cub was a pale comparison. She was going to kill Skulker and whoever else was involved. She was brought away from her thoughts as an alarm sounded throughout the house. A ghost was inside.

Danny was the first of the group, which consisted of all the Fentons and Tucker, to make it upstairs. He was in his ghost form, ready to blast away anything that looked remotely spectral. He did a double take when he noticed a somber looking Ember looking around the living room. This didn't stop Sam from training her sights on her with a charged up ecto-gun.

"What are you doing here Ember?" she asked. The harshness of her voice scared the others. Tucker visibly flinched.

"Maybe I just wanted to hit you with another riff of love music?" she said sarcastically. This wasn't the right thing to say Sam right now. She pulled the trigger and launched a ball of ecto-energy at the ghost teen idol. Ember strummed her guitar and cancelled the blast with one of her own. Sam was charging another shot when Danny stopped her.

"What's up Ember? It isn't like you to confront someone like this. You have something to tell us, or you wouldn't be here," he said. The look in his eyes could have frozen air into ice. Ember averted her gaze from the group. A moment of silence passed before she answered.

"I know about the kid," was all she said. It was all she needed to say.

"What do you know?" Sam asked, a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Everything," she replied. "I know that he's yours and the dipstick's son. I know he's been captured so they can get to him."

"So you do know everything," Sam said sinking down into a chair.

"I know that it's wrong to kidnap an innocent child, even if he is yours," she said giving Danny a sour look, "and I know something else you don't know."

Tucker decided to throw in his two cents. "And what's that?"

"The layout of Skulker's lair..."

-----

"Is everything prepared Skulker?" Vlad asked. He paced anxiously back and forth across the room, a walkie talkie in hand.

"Yes. We're ready on this side," came Skulker's voice from the small device.

"Good," was all Vlad replied with as he took another peek from his telescope. Compared to his former lodgings, this apartment was like hell. Of course just about anything would be considered crap compared to a mansion. He seethed at the thought of his lost wealth. He had only millions now, and that he had to steal like a real human so as to keep it from being suspicious. It was not easy. He had stole good ideas on how from movies and oddly it worked. He would not use the money to flaunt though. He changed his face with some and the rest was used to build equipment needed for a new lab. He was more pissed at the loss of his lab than that of his money.

"You'll pay Danny," he whispered to himself. "For everything. And we'll start that payment with the loss of your loved ones."

-----

"Good," was all the reply he got. Skulker placed the walkie talkie on a table and began triple checking everything they had set up. 'If all goes according to plan,' he thought, 'the whelp will be begging to be killed.' Everything was in order, as it was the last time he checked. He went to check on the boy.

The room Michael was kept in was large. And covered in so many traps and security devices it would take hours to undo them and get him. And in the center was Michael, still trapped in his cage. The boy looked miserable, but what boy wouldn't after a week of incarceration and little food? Skulker looked at him from afar and laughed. He never noticed that he was being watched, and he never would notice.

Michael noticed though. He noticed that everything seemed to stop and that the cause of it was the other ghost in the room. He floated over to Michael and gave him a once over before speaking.

"Hello Michael," said Clockwork.

-----

"And that's everything," Ember said. They stood before a dry erase board in the lab, the layout of Skulker's lair drawn up on it. They were others, showing everything from the surrounding forest to even below ground. It was a bit much actually.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Sam asked the specter.

"I'm sure. Don't wanna get sick from all the love when you get your kid back. Besides, if Skulker knew I had helped you I'd be out on my face faster then the Dipstick can make a smart-ass remark," she said with a wink and a smirk.

Danny disregarded this remark. "Thanks Ember. For everything. And after we capture and interrogate Skulker we can find out who's behind all this."

"That shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Who in both our worlds hates you so much they'd be willing to use you're own family against you?" asked Ember, a sort of annoyed look graced her face.

"Well, Walker has before, but I doubt he'd stoop so low as to kidnap anybody. Nocturne has, and most likely would again, but he uses dreams, also there's..." he said before Ember interrupted him.

"Plasmius," was the only word she said. The silence that fell among them was so tangible it could have suffocated.

-----

"My name is Clockwork, Michael. I am an old friend of your mother and father," Clockwork said. Michael just cowered in a corner away from him. "I'm not here to harm you. I'm here help you," he continued.

The boy turned and looked at Clockwork. "I'm scared," he said. It was evident in his voice.

"There is no reason to be afraid, little one. Your mommy and daddy will be coming soon to save you," he told the boy.

"I've never met my daddy," said the frightened child. Clockwork smiled at him.

"Your father is a very brave man. He would face the greatest perils in the universe to save you and your mother," said the Master of Time. "In this respect, you are very much like your father, and that's the highest compliment I could possibly give."

"Really?" asked the boy. Clockwork nodded his affirmation. "Thank you," the boy said blushing. Clockwork chuckled.

Clockwork catalogued the boy's expression. It was a hobby of his to remember the facial expressions of his favorite subjects. He studied the boy , even though it was unnecessary since he had been watching him since his birth. Michael, like both his parents, had black hair. His facial structure was more like Sam's, but he had Danny's eyes. One was so blue it made the sky seem ugly, the other as green as Danny's in his ghost form.

"I must go now Michael," Clockwork said after a few moments of silence. Michael looked to be about to say something but Clockwork stopped him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Your parents will be here soon. Just remember what I told you and you'll do fine," he said before disappearing and allowing time to unfreeze.

-----

"You better not be joking Ember," Sam said in a deadly whisper.

"I'm not. And you better be prepared to kill him because I'm sure he's going to do the same to each one of you," she told them with a matter-of-fact tone.

"He will do no such thing," whispered Danny quietly. He was looking at the ground when he said this so no one could see his expression. When he looked up and they wish he hadn't. The cold fury in his eyes was so much it would have paralyzed lesser beings. "He won't get a chance too."

* * *

A/N:well, there is my chapter. hope you liked how i described Michael. and a surprise twist for those who perceive to know what i'm going to do with him.*insert evil laughter* Well, hope you review, cause i like them. i also like to see the numbers on my traffic report go up, so that's a plus, lol. maybe i'll have the next chapter out sooner than this 2 week deal. also, when the action starts, sorry, cause i suck at action scenes. i can see it in my head, but can never find the right words to put it in, so bear with me for a few chapters on that.


	8. Chapter 8

DrendeSalkash:so this is chapter 8. hope you enjoy it. like i said in the last chapter, forgive me for my lack of good fight writing

* * *

Oddly enough the compound was not steel gray or even granite gray. It was blue. Tucker couldn't believe it was blue, but he figured it must have had something to do with Ember living their. According to Danny though, it was always this heavily forested. There were so many trees it'd make a national park jealous!

"So we go through the side entrance like that Ember ghost said," Maddie spoke softly. The look on her face showed she meant to do harm to these ghosts keeping her from seeing her grandson, and everyone knew when Maddie Fenton was serious she was deadly.

They all looked nervous. A few short hours ago you'd have seen a different look, a look of readiness, but now they were nervous. After all, no plan survives it's initial implementation.

"Look, if we do this right, everything'll go fine. And we have a reason to make sure everything goes right," Danny said, banishing all nervousness to the deep recesses of his psyche. Sam nodded in approval, feeding off Danny's resolve. The others seemed to do this as well.

"Let's go get our little boy," Sam said to Danny in a way only a mother could. She charged her ecto-blaster as he nodded in agreement.

The battle was on.

-----

The alarm started blaring. Skulker grinned as he checked his systems to see where it originated. He grinned as he switched to video mode and saw it was the entire Fenton family and Tucker.

"Here they come. Just like Plasmius said they would. Ghosts, be on the ready. Kill all but the woman in the teal haz-mat suit and the ghost boy. Those two you can disable, but do not harm them much," Skulker ordered as a legion of ghosts flowed out of a set of doors into the forest. "Unless they resist too much!" he added as an afterthought.

He walked through the compound until he reached Michaels room. "They're here for you boy," he said gloating, "and there's no way they're going to make it out alive!" Skulker's laugh reverberated through the compund, it's menacing echoes resounding through its now empty halls.

-----

"Jazz, your left!" Maddie shouted as she blasted yet another ghost. Jazz aimed left just in time to catch a rather nasty looking specter from mauling her.

"There's just so many of them!" Tucker yelled out firing rapidly. He was shooting them as fast as he could, yet they still kept coming. He must have shot down at least a hundred of them and still there were more.

"I've had enough of this!" Danny shouted angrily as he threw a ghost over his shoulder into another. "Everybody duck!"

They all hit the ground as he unleashed his Ghostly Wail upon the ghosts. The ghosts tried to withstand it, but they were no match for the raw power of the move. Even as humans, the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker had trouble withstanding its awesome power.

Danny fell over from exhaustion as he finished his most powerful of moves. Sam was there in a heartbeat to help him. "Danny, you shouldn't have done that!" she scolded as she helped him stand.

"We needed them gone fast and that's the only way I could think of to do it quick enough," he explained.

"I know that, but what if you needed that energy when we got inside?" she asked him. It was a low blow for sure, but no one was going to argue the logic, not even Danny. He just sighed and nodded in agreement.

It was time to get inside the compound.

-----

The compound was decidedly different inside than outside. Hallway after hallway, door after door, the place was littered with hunting trophies and outdated weaponry. They moved in a group, following the directions given by Ember. According to the map she had made up for them, they weren't far from the main room were Michael was being held. The adrenaline rushing through their veins kept them on high alert for any traps or other such obstacles.

"It's just around the next few corners," Tucker said checking the directioins again.

"It's odd," said Jazz as they moved along," that we haven't ran into any type of traps. After all, isn't that what Skulker do?"

"Yeah, but remember we're also dealing with Vlad. He's much smarter than Skulker. He'd try to lull us into a false sense of security until we reached Michael, then he'd spring a trap on us," said Danny as he searched along the walls for any signs of traps. He never noticed until it was too late that his foot hit a switch plate. Everyone paled as they heard the noise.

"Duck!" Jazz yelled as she saw a net fly at them. They all ducked and the net flew harmlessly above them.

"Whew, that was close," Jack said as everyone got back up. It was at that precise moment that the walls moved, trapping them in place where they stood. One of the walls turned into a screen.

"How do you like my double trap Ghost Boy?" Skulker asked over the screen. The anger in Danny's eyes showed all.

"I figured as much. And don't even try to escape. These walls are specifically designed to keep both humans and ghosts from escaping," he said. "Also, in about 3 seconds a type of knockout gas will be released into the area, so if you have anything to say before you sleep, now would be the time to talk."

No one said anything as they heard the gas release.

* * *

A/N:yep, thats how it goes. i truly wanted to add more to this chapter, but i couldn't find it in me to write anything else. to be truthful, i didn't even want to add the last scene. i wanted something different, but you know how it is. sometimes you've gotta sacrifice what you want for whats needed. anyways, review if you want, or just let me look at my numbers go up in hits, either way im fine, lol. oh, if you spot any spelling errors, i'm sorry. the spellchecker on the site wasn't working at the moment, so in a few days i'll fix it


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9. hope you enjoy

* * *

Everything was dark to him. Of course with such a pounding headache he didn't dare open his eyes in case of expanding it into a migraine, which he did not need right now. Danny tried to go over everything that happened in his head lately and came to the logical conclusion that he was going to beat Skulker back to life just so he could kill him. There would be nothing left of Vlad for anyone to recognize, let alone for anyone. He finally opened his eyes, and he groaned didn't like what he saw one bit.

The room was large and looked to be a storage facility on most occasions for Skulker's hunting equipment when not being used. A high ceiling sported what was to be sure laser turrets that surely shot at anything Skulker had programmed into it. He noticed he was in a cage located in the middle of the room, and the rest of the Fentons and Tucker were similarly caged and still knocked out near him. All except Sam and Michael, who were nowhere to be seen.

"Dad, Mom, Jazz, Tuck, wake up!" he half yelled. They stirred groggily, shaking off the after effects of the drugs.

"Did anyone get the plate number to the truck that hit us?" Tuck said after sitting up.

"Yeah, and when we get out of here I'm hitting back," Danny said in reply. He was worried about where Sam and Michael could be at.

"Think you could get us out of these cages Danny?" Jazz asked as she held her head.

"I would but there are what look to be quite a few laser turrets hanging from the ceiling, and I'm sure that they'll shoot whoever escapes their cage," he said dejectedly.

"How right you are whelp," he heard. Looking around he spotted a huge screen sporting Skulker's face descending from the roof.

"Skulker! When I get my hands on you I'm going to beat you back to life just to kill you!" Danny yelled at him.

"Try anything and you're woman and son are dead," he said as the screen changed to one of Sam and Michael. Sam was still unconscious while Michael held on tight to her. The fury that radiated from Danny was felt by everyone in the large room as he spoke.

"You hurt them Skulker, and not even God could stop me from erasing you from this existence," he said said slowly and calmly. It scared everyone in the room, and even Skulker was unnerved a little. He recovered quickly from this and went back to his usual bravado.

"It matters little what you try to do. It is Plasmius and I who are in control. He was even so kind as to let me be the one to kill you and your family. After all, he just wants your son left alive so he could study what the benefits are of being the child of a half ghost hybrid," Skulker said and started laughing. It was at this moment everything happened at once.

The roof just exploded in a shower of concrete dust and metal fragments of the laser turrets. He heard the sound of metal clanging and squeaking open under the shower of dust and someone talking.

"Dipstick! He's in the central chamber of the compound! Go while he can't see anything!" he heard a familiar feminine voice yell out to him.

"Ember? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that dweeb! Just go and save your Sam and kid! I'll get these guys outta here!" she yelled to him. He didn't need to be told twice as he was gone a second later.

* * *

"What's going on? Why was there an explosion?" Skulker yelled at some minion ghost at the control console. "Never mind, just get out of here. They'll probably take this distraction and try to escape." Moments later the door burst in and a furious Danny Phantom stood in the doorway. Skulker grinned and raised his wrist laser at him.

* * *

Danny dodged the laser and ran forward punching Skulker, staggering him. He followed up with an ecto blast.

Skulker recovered quickly and launched a few missiles at Danny. He dodged easily and launched a few more ecto blasts at the hunter, all of which connected, sending him across the room and into a wall..

Skulker stood up and launched everything he had at Danny all at once. Danny raised a shield but yielded little result in trying to stop it all and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ha! you're mine now Ghost Child!" Skulker said with a smug look of satisfaction. He waited for the smoke to clear to claim his prize when he was met by the ecto-charged fist of Danny, flying back into the wall. Danny approached the downed hunter and stomped as hard as he could on one of the metallic legs, crushing it.

"You kidnapped my son," he said stomping on the other leg. He grabbed the armored suit by one of it's wrists and placed a foot on it's abdomen. "You threaten to kill my family," he said and wrenched the arm right off it's attachments. "You threaten to give my son to Plasmius," he said and did the same to the other arm. He grabbed the armored suits jaw and wrenched the head off, grasping the blob that was Skulker in a tight grasp. Skulker struggled and pleaded for all his worth for his life, but the words fell upon the anger filled ears of a man he just tried to break down and kill. "Now it's time for you to die Skulker," he said before taking in the deepest breath of his life. He was stopped before he could unleash his Ghostly Wail by the sound of his son's voice.

"Daddy?" asked Michael. The scared boy looked at him with his mismatched eyes, and the anger and hate that had filled Danny moments before left him. He dropped Skulker and walked towards Michael, pausing only briefly, before enveloping him in a huge hug.

"It's okay now Michael. Your dad's here. He's finally here," he said, tears forming in his eyes. Michael held on to Danny with all his might.

"Mommy told me that my daddy would make me feel safe when he hugged me, so I know it's you daddy cause I feel safe now," said the young boy through his tears. Danny hugged his son harder at his statement, the tears now falling freely down his face. He only wished Sam was conscious, so she could take part in this reunion, but sometimes fate and luck conspire against that.

"Let's get you and mommy out of here Michael," Danny said before standing. Michael nodded in agreement wholeheartedly as Danny picked Sam up bridal style. Michael grabbed her hand as they started forward and out the door. They were halted by Skulker, his tiny blob hands around a small detonator.

"Halt Ghost Child," said the squeaky blob, "or I blow her to pieces!" Danny and Michael stopped immediately.

"With what Skulker? There's no bomb on her," Danny said with a mocking laugh.

"I injected her with nanites that at the press of this button explode!" he told them, his tiny thumb hovering over the button. "You didn't think I wouldn't have a back up did you?"

"Skulker, if you even thi..." was as far as he got before Ember's guitar came down and splattered him, sending ectoplasmic goo everywhere in a three foot radius. She looked up at Danny before speaking.

"Let's say you're not the only one who had something against him."

* * *

A/N:alright, finally chapter 9 is out. sorry for the delay on it, but my laptop charger had an unortunately too soon demise. it was like hell having to do everything online with a PSP for a week. no worries though, already got a new one. anyways, yeah. only thing i wish i could have done better was the scene between Danny and Michael. no matter how i thought it out i couldn't get what i wanted so i compromised and went with this. not the best of choices, but hey, it happens. also, dont expect another chapter for at least 2 weeks, since the newest book in the Wheel of Time series is out and i plan on reading that for awhile. anyways, read, review if you want, and remember, i like to see my numbers go up so reviewing isn't necessary


	10. Chapter 10

ok all. here is the next installment of my story. also, i know what i said about taking awhile to read **_The Gathering Storm_** byRobert Jordan and Brandon Sanderson(hope i remembered it right) but the truth is it only took me 2 days to read it. the rest of the time was spent reading Teen Titans fanfiction. namely **_Kryalla Orchid_**'s E'ara Universe series. if you are a fan of Rob/Star and BB/Rae, than that is a must read. and she is such a wonderful author, i mean seriously, the way she writes is just great. if you dont believe me than you have no idea what you're missing out on. but give it a check out if you like the show or not. it won't disappoint you

* * *

Her nightmares were always horrible. Especially the ones with Michael being kidnapped, but sometime during her slumber the nightmare she was experiencing went from being truly horrible to the happiest dream she had ever had. Just as Skulker had started away with Michael Danny showed up and saved him. Their reunion was happy, and all their friends were there to celebrate. It was glorious! Sadly, all dreams must end and Sam had just reached hers. Stirring, and with little fanfare, she woke to find both Danny and Michael snuggled against her. It was the best moment of her life and she couldn't help but to hug both her guys closer to her.

"Mommy?" asked Michael sleepily. He looked at her bleary eyed, more asleep than awake.

"Yeah baby, it's me. Now go back to sleep, ok," she told him. She hadn't even made it halfway through her sentence before he was breathing evenly and sleeping again. She kissed him gently on his forehead before settling in to sleep a bit more herself, but someone had other plans.

"Don't I get one too?" Danny whispered softly in her ear. His eyes were still closed and a smile graced his lips, but she couldn't deny him a smooch and planted one on the tip of his nose playfully. "That's better," he said snuggling closer, his smile bigger.

"Yeah," she said sighing. "It's a shame though that we have to wake up."

He opened up one eye and looked at her. "Do we have too? I mean, I kinda like snuggling up with you and Michael like this. It's like I finally feel right for a change," he said.

"Well, as much as I like being in bed with two handsome men, I'm hungry and I want to know how you got us out. I mean, until now I've been asleep, and you obviously got us out of there somehow. I want to know," she said as she sat up and moved off the bed.

"All right," Danny said also getting up. "But only cause I smell mom's pancakes!"

* * *

"And after smashing Skulker into ectoplasmic goo with her guitar, she asked to come with us. Of course Mom said yes because, well, she felt mommish and Jazz agreed wholeheartedly, but I think that's cause she has a full ghost to try he psyche stuff on," Danny said before shoveling a large portion of pancake into his mouth. He tried to talk further but a stern look from Maddie stopped him. A muffled yell from the other room sounded oddly like dipstick, but he chose to ignore that.

"Wow. Did she say why she wanted to stay here for awhile?" Sam asked as she slowly ate her breakfast.

"Yeah, but she's only told Mom and Jazz. I tried eavesdropping, but I was given a swift kick in the butt for trying. Still don't know how Mom knew where I was at since I was intangible," Danny said before once again shoveling in a hefty portion of pancake.

"I'm your mother Danny, I know how you think when trying to hide," Maddie said before cleaning off her plate at the sink. "And if Ember wanted you to know, she would have wanted you to be there in the first place."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it if I'm curious. I am the son of two scientists after all," Danny said with a smug grin on his face.

"Be that as it may," Maddie started, a slight hint of pride in her voice, "girl talk is not to be heard by men."

"Ok, but next time you punish me, can you not kick my butt? I mean seriously, my cheek is still bruised!" Danny said shifting in his seat to emphasize the point. Sam laughed at him as she piled more pancakes onto her plate and stood up.

"Where you going with those?" asked Maddie.

"I'm just gonna take them upstairs for Michael. He's just so exhausted after all this, learning about ghosts and everything, it'll be good to have some normalcy back," said Sam. She had a soft but concerned look in her eyes that spoke more than just what words could do.

"I'll go with," Danny said, but it sounded more like om-nm-yummy since he had his mouth stuffed. Maddie gave him another stern look, but Danny shrugged it off while finishing his bite. "After all, a son needs to know his daddy," he continued, a glint in his eye. Before Maddie could say anything else him and Sam were out the kitchen and halfway up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey buddy, time to wake up," Danny said gently shaking Michael awake. The young boy yawned and rubbed at his sleepy eyes, trying to wake up further. He smiled a big smile and it made Danny's heart glow.

"Morning sweetheart. Your dad and I brought you some breakfast. It's pancakes, so it's good and healthy for a growing boy like you," Sam said showing him the plate stacked with big, round, fluffy pancakes covered in sweet maple syrup. Michael's eyes went round as saucers as his mom handed him the plate and he started without hesitation. If not for anything else, you could tell he was Fenton in that moment alone.

"Michael honey, you know better than to eat so fast," Sam admonished. Danny laughed and just ruffled Michael's hair earning an annoyed look from him. He tried to say something that resembled 'sorry mom' but his mouth was full, which earned him a lecture in proper eating etiquette. Danny laughed hard at this, which only got him a stern lecture in it as well, earning a laugh from Michael. They were a family finally, and nothing could break that up for even an instant.

Or so they thought.

* * *

A/N: yup, felt good to write that. in case you're wondering, yeah i had to show them have a somewhat normal day. it was a must for what i have set up. and yes, vlad will make his re-emergence, and we will learn what is going down with Ember. just not exactly all at once. also, if any of you can tell me in a review what is the connection between Robin and Starfire in Kryalla Orchid's E'ara universe stories, i will give you a shout out in the next chapter. yeah, i do shameless plugs like that, lol. anyways, hope you enjoyed this very uneventful chapter. there will be more later


	11. Chapter 11

DrendeSalkash: Here it is, the next installment. Sorry for taking so long about getting this chapter out, but I had lost my inspiration to write it until just recently, with which i got some of it back

* * *

Tucker walked up the steps to FentonWorks and knocked loudly, knowing that with Danny and Jack eating it could be a bit loud, especially with breakfast. He hoped there was still some leftover so he could have a bite, even if he did eat enough bacon and sausage at his own house to clog a bull elephant's arteries. After a moment he knocked again before slight movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He caught sight of the Fentons neighbor through a window and shuddered.

Tucker thought the old man who moved next door to the Fentons was creepy. Ronald Smithson, whose graying brown hair and hard gray eyes gave Tuck the chills, had moved in about 5 months before Sam came back. He shied away from all contact with any of the neighbors and kept his nose out of everyone's business, but that didn't stop him from being the creepy old recluse. Just to be sure about him Tuck had run a background check on the guy and he checked out clean. Oh, there were the usual discrepencies in his youth that was normal for the time, but that was all.

"Tucker, are you going to stand there all day or come in?" Jazz asked with a smirk on her face. Tucker almost jumped out of his skin it scared him so much.

"Jesus Jazz! Try not to give me a heart attack next time!" he said in protest while Jazz just giggled.

"Well, it wouldn't have been so easy if you hadn't been staring in through our neighbor's window," she replied, closing the door after Tucker walked through.

"Yeah, well, the guy's creepy. I don't know how Danny and the rest can't see it, but at least you finally saw it my way," he said.

Jazz nodded as she remembered that Tucker had talked her into watching the guy. After a few days of doing so, she had to agree with Tucker. Something wasn't right with the guy. Sometimes he would seem normal when he would do something to the contrary. She wasn't far enough into her studies to know everything, but she knew enough to understand the guy was not right. Of course watching a guy through his window was kinda creeoy too, but this was Amity Park and no one here was completely right if they put up with ghosts on a daily basis.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything too much. This is Amity Park Tucker, and anyone that lives here is a little creepy for putting up with the ghosts on an almost daily basis," she explained as they moved through the living room.

"Yeah, and speaking of ghosts, how's Ember?" he asked her as they sat down. He wasn't worried about the pancakes anymore since he could still smell them. That and Jack was still in the kitchen eating.

"Well, all I can tell you is that she's more than just slightly traumatized by what Skulker did to her while they were together," she said in an almost whisper-like voice. She thought of the things that Ember had went into detail about, and she visibly shuddered at the thought. If she had know when they stormed his compund, she would've done worse than splatter him across the room with a guitar.

"Was it really that bad?" Tucker asked. Jazz just nodded, knowing that he'd never know exactly how bad it was since he was a guy.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone than. Got tired of hearing 'Whelp!' and 'Pelt' all the time, not to mention he stole my PDA," Tuck said standing. "I'ma go get some pancakes. Tell Danny and Sam I'm here when they get down." With that he left to partake in the delicious golden fluff of pancakes.

* * *

Danny yawned and stretched. He watched as Sam went about getting Michael ready for the day. He smiled at that. His family getting ready for a normal day. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had a son, that he was a daddy! It made him feel like he had been slowly expanding from the happiness until he was on the verge of popping. He loved having that feeling, even more so because of what gave him that feeling.

"So what did you want to do today Michael?" Danny asked after stretching. He placed his hands behind his head and looked at his son.

"I wanna play at the park! And have a picnic with Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa and Grandma and Auntie Jazz and..." he continued as both Sam and Danny laughed as he went on with who he wanted to play with on the picnic. He even added his "big sis" Ember, which Sam said Ember wasn't his sister, but maybe she could be his auntie too. Danny shuddered at the thought of Ember being his daughter, a response more conditioned at the fact she was very rebellious and kinda like a distant cousin to him.

"All right. You run downstairs and tell Grandpa and Grandma that you want them to go, and we'll see what we can scrounge up for a good picnic," Sam said after getting Michael's shoes on. He took off out of the room and down the stairs before you could say ghost.

Sam sighed as she watched Michael go. She sat down next to Danny and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He's a handful huh?" he asked and she nodded her agreement.

"He's just like his father than I guess," Danny contiinued. He felt pride swell in his chest at the statement. Sam misunderstood his statement though. She turned turned her head and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry I kept him from you Danny," hurt showing in her eyes. "I know I've said it before, but I'm sorry I kept our son from you. I should've told you about me being pregnant. I never should've run away and hid it from you at all. I never should've done any of it," she continued. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to choke down the sobs that sprung forth. She didn't expect the slightly rough but gentle hands that guided her face upwards, nor did she expect Danny to kiss her. She melted into him as he kissed her with all his pent up love from the past six years. It almost literally knocked her socks off.

"Sam," Danny whispered breaking the kiss. "It doesn't matter. You were scared about what was going to happen to him if any ghosts got him involved. If it were me, I probably would have done the same thing. I love you Sam, and if there was anything to forgive or to be sorry about, it still wouldn't matter." He kissed her again, and together it felt like all was right in the world.

* * *

A/N: And that's the chapter. yeah, i know, no action and only very obvious DxS there at the end. I doubt there's gonna be more of those moments. Also, I hope to end this story sometime in the next 2-4 chapters. it might be more than that, but i doubt it. also again, i like to see my numbers go up on my stats page, so read read read!


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, so here is the real chapter 12 you guys have been waiting for. im truly sorry that its been this long. i just hope that it's up to ur guys' notions of how good a writer i actually am. im not gonna lie to you guys, my laptop isnt fixed, so this isnt the original chapter i had written out. hopefully you guys like it. if not, tell me so. if you do, tell me so. any advice would be nice, even if it isnt what i wanna hear

* * *

It wasn't long before the Fenton RV pulled into a parking spot somewhere near the open area of the park. Everyone spilled out onto the asphalt, gathering everything together before looking around and checking the place out. It was a bright, sunny afternoon, and after a pancake breakfast seemed like the place to be.

"Mommy, can I go play over there?" Michael asked pulling on Sam's hand and pointing towards a swingset.

"Let's get everything settled down honey, and we'll go together ok?" Sam replied to her little boy.

"Ok Mommy," he said as he studied the pavement.

"Hey Michael, you wouldn't mind giving me a hand would ya?" Danny asked as he held the picnic basket.

"Ok," he said as he grabbed the handle. Danny let some of the weight shift so Michael could feel like he was helping. He remembered his own dad doing that whenever they went on their rare family picnics years ago. Jack remembered this too and smiled as he saw it, amazed at how remarkably similar that father and son were in that one moment.

"I see a good spot over there, under that tree," Maddie said, shading her eyes from the sun with a hand and pointing in a direction with the other.

"Alright, let's get settled in for a fun day!" Danny said smiling.

* * *

It wasn't long after they got settled in that Michael became too restless and dragged Sam off towards the swings. Danny watched happily from under the shade of the tree they settled under, content just watching his son play with his mother. So naturally he didn't see the football coming his way and it collided with his shoulder.

"Hey Fenton!" yelled a blond man from a ways off. He was shirtless, as were half of the other guys with him. They were playing a game of pick-up football.

Danny picked up the football and launched it towards the man. "Here ya go Dash!"

Dash Baxter ran back a few yards and easily caught the pigskin. He tossed it towards on of the other guys before trotting towards the tree the Fentons had commandeered.

"How's it going Fenton Family?" he asked as he reached them.

"Dash, so good to see you. We're doing great," Maddie said smiling at the young man.

"That's good," he said with a nod. "So what's up?"

"We're on a family picnic," Jazz answered. She was sitting next to her mother with a book open.

"Ok. So who are the runt and the cun..." he started before trailing off and changing before the combined glare of the Fenton Women. "I mean, who's the kid and the woman?"

It was Danny who spoke up. "That Dash, is Sam Manson and our son, Michael."

Dash was flabbergasted to say the least. No one noticed the picture Tucker took either as Dash looked dumbfounded.

"You mean Manson, as in THE Sam Manson, is back and not only is she back but you and her have a kid?" he asked as he tried to process the news.

"Yup," was all Danny said as he went back to gazing at his family.

"Wow. I mean, just, WOW!" Dash said as he clapped Danny on the shoulder. "Congrats man. I mean, how, when, did this happen though?"

"It's a bit of a long story. Why don't you come by later tonight and we'll tell ya, hmm?" Danny offered.

"Sure. I'll have to tell Paulina that I'll need a raincheck on our movie night, but we're both free tomorrow so she won't mind."

"Cool man. Just swing by anytime."

Dash nodded his agreement before looking around a moment. "So Danny, up for joining us in our game?"

Danny looked at the guys playing football, noticing that if he joind the teams would be even. "Sure," he said nodding and started taking off his shirt. Ghost hunting had been good for Danny's body, as he had built up long, lean muscle that gave him a toned look. In no time at all he was running off with Dash to play football.

* * *

Sam watched as she saw Danny run to play football with someone who she was sure that six years ago would never let him play. She was sure it was Dash, and curiosity was eating her up inside as to how the two could be so chummy. It wasn't long though before she got her answer as she saw Tucker making his way towards her and Michael.

"So, you're probably guessing why Danny and Dash seem to be so chummy with each other," he said as he reached her. She affirmed his question with a nod as she pushed Michael on the swing.

"Well, about the middle of Senior year, Danny was feeling really depressed. You can guess why," Tucker said, and upon seeing a look of guilt flash in Sam's eyes he continued. "Well, Dash was being himself ya know, making fun of Danny and such. Well Danny couldn't take it anymore and just hauled off and cold-cocked him. Knocked him flat on his butt. This is where it gets a bit confusing. You see, the reason why Dash kept picking on Danny is because that's what he's always done. And after the Disasteroid Incident, he figured with everyone knowing Danny's secret that Danny would like things to stay as normal as possible."

Sam only nodded as she kept pushing Michael. She couldn't believe though that Dash actually had the emotional depth and brains to think of that, and voiced her opinion. "So when did Dash get the depth and brains to actually make a decision like that?"

"Well, my guess is he did some soul searching during the Disasteroid. He won't tell me though. I think he's told Danny, but whenever I ask all Danny has done is just nod his head and change the subject," Tucker explained.

"So what, they're best buds now or something?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"No. You and I are always going to be Danny's best friends Sam. But sometimes a man just has to tell someone other than his best friends his problems," he said as he watched the game now.

Sam just shook her head in disbelief and chuckled. "Tucker, that made absolutely no sense."

"Not like I could understand it either!" he said laughing.

No one noticed the van that was parked halfway across the parking lot, or noticed that Ronald Smithson was clutching a pair of binoculars, his hands glowing pink with energy.

* * *

A/N: again, sorry. dont expect updates to come regularly, as at best they'll be sporadic and misleading to when future chapters will be written and posted. again, if you have anything to say, do, or add just leave me a review and i'll get back to you


End file.
